Un sourire ne suffit pas pour oublier
by Reves-77
Summary: Tohru est détestée par sa famille depuis la mort de ses parents. Il n'y a que son grand-père qui tient encore à elle. C'est une situation dur à vivre pour une jeune fille de 16 ans. Les soma essayerons d'être un réconfort pour elle. Mais vers qui va t-elle se tourner ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour. Lorsque j'étais en troisième j'ai commencé une fan fiction. Je viens de la retrouver et j'ai décidé de la réécrire. L'histoire est la même mais elle est racontée différent, presque mieux que l'autre. J'essayerais de publier un chapitre par semaine. Donnez moi votre avis.**_

* * *

Ce n'est pas facile d'être une jeune fille de 17 ans, seule, entourée de garçons. Tohru, elle, le savait. Bien sûr les Soma étaient merveilleux avec elle mais il lui manquait une présence féminine. Certes Kagura leur rendait beaucoup visite mais c'était tout de même assez dur à vivre.

Même si Tohru ne voulait pas se l'avouer, sa mère lui manquait énormément. Elle avait beau sourire constamment, sa peine était toujours présente. Il lui arrivait, la nuit, de laisser ses larmes couler. Même si ces moments étaient assez rare, sa tristesse n'en était pas moins importante.

Les Soma ne voyaient pas cette tristesse. Comme la plupart des gens, ils se contentaient d'un sourire, d'un rire... Ils ne cherchaient pas à lire au fond de son âme. Ils avaient beau être maudit et avoir, comme le disait Tohru, un don, ils ne remarquaient rien. Peut être était ce pour nier l'évidence.

Ils tenaient à la jeune fille, c'était indéniable. Depuis son arrivée, tout les Soma avaient changé. Kisa avait vaincu sa timidité, Shigure avait gagné en maturité, Yuki et Ayame s'était réconcilié, Hiro était moins possessif, Isuzu était moins déprimé... Même Akito avait un peu changé, lui aussi.

Tohru était allongée dans son lit. Elle venait de rentrer de son travail et était littéralement morte de fatigue. Elle ne dormait pas depuis plusieurs jours et ne mangeait pas plus. Elle se levait tôt le matin pour préparer à manger et s'occuper du linge des trois fainéants avec qui elle vivait puis allait au lycée après avoir finit les devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas put faire la veuille, après son travail.

Nous étions en Janvier, période assez difficile pour Tohru. C'était le mois ou ses deux parents étaient mort. Son père, d'une grippe lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un petit bébé, et sa mère d'un accident de voiture.

Comme toujours pendant cette période, Tohru s'autorisait à verser des larmes. Elle étaient silencieuses parce qu'elle refusait qu'on sache ce qui la préoccupait. Pour tout le monde, elle était un modèle de force et de volonté. C'est cette image qui avait incité les Soma a changé et elle ne voulait pas paraître faible et insignifiante.

Seulement ce soir là, ses pleurs étaient accentué par la fatigue et par l'accumulation de plusieurs mois de silences. Malgré sa volonté, elle n'était plus silencieuse et avait réussi à réveillé l'ensemble de la maison.

Yuki, Kyo et Shigure avaient essayé de calmer la jeune fille en vain. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle s'était mis à pleurer tout à coup. Dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ils décidèrent d'appeler un spécialiste.

"Je suis rentré, la porte était ouverte.  
-Salut Hatori, merci d'être venu.  
-Où sont Yuki et Kyo ?  
-Ils sont tout les deux parti dormir chez Kazuma.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Rien d'important.  
-Comme tu veux, pourquoi m'as tu appelé ?  
-Pour Tohru. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée de son travail tout à l'heure, elle a commencé à pleurer et on arrivait pas à la calmer.  
-Je ne suis pas psy ou autre.  
-Allez Hatori ! Je suis sûr que toi tu peux la calmer, aide nous !"

Le dragon ne put bien longtemps résister aux yeux de chien battu de son cousin. Son amour pour la jeune fille avait aussi influencé sa décision mais ça, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Après avoir ordonné à Shigure de rester dans le salon, Hatori se rendit dans la chambre de la nigiri.

"Tohru ? Je peux entrer ?"

Tohru leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et sécha ses larmes en le reconnaissant.

"Oui, entrez Hatori. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici. dit elle en se relevant. Vous avez besoin de quelque choses ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu pleures, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Parles, ça fait du bien.  
-Hatori, je vous remercie mais je ne veux pas en parler.  
-Tohru. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents lorsque j'avais ton âge. Je te comprend alors si tu veux en parler, n'hésite surtout pas."

Hatori commençait à sortir de la chambre lorsque Tohru parla.

"Je me sens... Si seule."

Hatori, voyant que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et s'assit sur son lit.

"Tu n'es pas seule. On est tous avec toi. Et puis tu vis avec Kyo, Yuki et Shigure ! Tu peux leur parler. Ils sont parfois maladroit mais ils tiennent beaucoup à toi.  
-Je sais... mais... je...  
-Tu n'es pas prête pour en parler, je le comprends. Reposes toi et demain ne va pas en cour. Je préfère que tu restes tranquillement allongée dans ton lit. Aucune tache ménagère, je veux que tu dormes. Pas de cuisine non plus.  
-Je dois aller en cour demain. Mayuko-sensai va distribuer les emplois du temps du voyage scolaire et je dois lui parler.  
-Les garçons vont le prendre pour toi.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien. Et puis... Shigure doit partir en voyage pour promouvoir spn prochain roman. Je dois cuisiner et entretenir la maison !  
-Il part quand ?  
-Dans la matinée.  
-Je vais passer pour te faire à manger.  
-Non ! Je veux dire : ce n'est pas la peine. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, je vais bien.  
-Tohru... je vais te dire les choses comme elles sont. Tu es fatiguée, ton visage fait peur, je n'ai jamais vu ça, même Akito à meilleur mine que toi. Tu n'as pas dû manger depuis un bout de temps et je ne pense pas que tu ais penser à t'hydrater régulièrement. Je vais passer te voir attendant avale ça et dort."

Tohru s'exécuta malgré ses réticences. Hatori, quand à lui, resta à ses cotés. Il était assez inquiet pour la santé de la jeune fille. Il y a quelque jours, il l'avait trouvé dans le parc, assise sur un banc, pleurant. Il l'avait amené chez lui et avait réussit à la calmer et à faire renaître son sourire. A leur retour, son grand-père lui avait demandé de ne plus lui rendre visite. Il n'avait pas comprit la raison de cette demande, Shigure non plus.

Tohru était brisée et personne n'en connaissait la raison. La mort de ses parents étaient la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer son comportement mais elle n'en parlait pas.

Hatori parti tranquillement après avoir au préalable salué Shigure. Il mangea le plus rapidement possible et passa s'assurer de l'état d'Akito avant d'aller se coucher et de rêver de la femme qui hantait ses nuits.

* * *

_**Une petite review s'il vous plait.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voila mon chapitre 2. Merci à Miss-miss-Sad pour m'avoir donné ma première review. J'espère que la suite te plaira._**

* * *

Le lendemain matin Hatori se rendit chez Shigure, usant d'un visage stoïque qui se voulait indifférent voire sévère, le coeur plein d'allégresse. Il était médecin et ne pouvait donc pas avouer que la patiente dont il "devait" s'occuper lui procurait une joie immense. La jeune fille contait énormément aux yeux des autres et aux siens également.

Shigure invitait régulièrement le médecin sachant très bien les sentiments qu'il avait envers la jeune, et s'en amusait de les voir si amoureux et si aveugle.

Tohru rougissait en voyant le médecin et tentait de l'impressionner. Tantôt par l'entretient de la maison, tantôt par ses qualités de cuisinière. Elle préparait toujours des plats succulents mais mettait les bouchées doubles pour le docteur. Si elle savait que, juste en souriant, elle gagnait un peu plus son coeur, elle se blesserait moins souvent.

Pour plaire elle tentait toujours de cuisiner des plats raffiés digne des plus grands chef étoilés mais peut être était ce une erreur puisque que, souvent, elle se blessait en les réalisant. Il lui arrivait de se négliger et de passer la cuisine en priorité. Pour son anniversaire, Momiji lui avait demandait de préparer un gâteau. Non seulement elle avait décidé d'en préparer un assez difficile et long mais en plus elle avait demandé aux cuisiniers de la laisser préparer l'intégralité du repas. Elle avait donc passer la journée à cuisiner, oubliant de manger et boire. Elle s'était écroulée à la fin de la fête, alors que tout le monde était parti. Hatori l'avait soigné comme il pouvait et lui avait également fait la leçon.

Il se prépara mentalement à l'éventualité qu'elle lui ai désobéi pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères mais remarqua avec plaisir que la maison était en désordre, comme avant son arrivé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait été heureux d'entrer dans la maison de Shigure et de remarquer que c'était un véritable taudis.

Il s'avança en silence jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Tohru. Il frappa trois petits coups sur la porte avant d'entrer. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de se trouver dans cette chambre. C'était pourtant une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire. Tohru ne l'avait même pas personnalisée mais cette simplicité la représentait très bien. Le seul luxe de cette chambre était le lit incroyablement grand que Shigure lui avait acheté.

Tohru était une fille qui ne se préoccupait pas de l'apparence autant intérieur qu'extérieur des gens. Elle préférait découvrir les facettes cachées des personnalités de son entourage. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a réussit à conquérir le coeur d'autant de personnes. Ses meilleures amies, elles non plus, ne comprenaient pas d'où venait sa force et l'admiraient.

Hatori arrêta de penser à la jeune fille et s'avança jusqu'à son lit. Tohru s'agita dans son sommeil. Hatori pensait l'avoir réveillé. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce et attendit de voir si la jeune fille était réveillée. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir été la victime d'une fausse alerte.

Il reprit son chemin en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, seulement Tohru commença à gémir. Il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle et remarqua que son sommeil était très perturbé. Apparemment elle était en proie à de terrible cauchemars. Hatori resta, impuissant, devant sa détresse avant de résoudre à quitter la pièce et a faire le plus de bruit de possible pour la réveiller.

C'est assez simple de faire du bruit dans une cuisine, il n'eut donc aucun mal à atteindre son but. C'est une Tohru fatiguée et déboussolée qui apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Bonjour, commença Hatori.  
-Bonjour.  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
-Je vais très bien et vous ?  
-Tu sais, tu peux me le dire si ça ne va pas."

Hatori savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait été témoin de sa tristesse. Il savait que ça la chamboulerait trop et que ça n'allait pas arranger son état.

"Vas prendre une douche, je vais préparer à manger.  
-Non ce n'est pas la peine, je peux cuisiner.  
-Tu m'as apprit et cuisiner et tu ne veux pas voir mes progrès ?  
-Si, bien sûr.  
-Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas t'occuper un peu de toi, tu fais peur."

Hatori était conscient qu'avec Tohru il ne parlais pas comme il le faisait avec les autres. Il conservait toujours une certaine retenue lorsqu'il parlait à sa famille, ses collègues ou encore ses patients. Pourtant il arrivait à parler à Tohru d'une manière presque naturelle. Il se sentait comme un ado devant la fille qu'il aime.

Car oui, il était conscient d'avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Il en était fou mais il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Il était de 10 ans son aîné et ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligé d'aller avec lui sous prétexte qu'il l'aidait.

Il avait étudié la psychologie et savait donc qu'après un traumatisme, les victimes développaient des sentiments envers ceux qui les avait aidé à reprendre leur vie en main. Le traumatisme était très profond et d'autant plus important qu'elle n'en parlait pas, préférant tout garder pour elle.

Ce n'était pas une chose à faire. C'était comme si elle reniaient ses sentiments et les cachaient sous des sourires ou des intonations de voix différente. Mais où cela peut il mener ? Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle venait de craquer.

Normalement elle aurait déjà arborer son légendaire sourire et aurait insistait pour convaincre Hatori qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on veuille sur elle. Seulement la situation n'était pas normal, il le savait bien.

Comme si elle avait réussit à pénétrer les pensées du dragon, Tohru était revenu de la douche toute souriante. Mais même si le sourire la rendait très belle, Hatori aurait préféré qu'elle évacue sa peine pour qu'elle soit libéré. Las, il décida d'attendre avant de la faire réagir.

"Allez, à table."

* * *

_**J'aimerais avoir votre avis alors n'hésitez pas.**_


End file.
